battlefieldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Battlefield 3
thumb|283px Battlefield 3 (skrót: BF3) to gra z serii Battlefield stworzona przez studio Digital Illusions CE (DICE). Świat usłyszał o nowym Battlefieldzie czwartego lutego 2011 roku, gdy ukazał się pierwszy trailer. Po raz pierwszy gra została zaprezentowana dnia 1 marca 2011 r. podczas GDC 2011. Wraz z grą Medal of Honor Limited Edition i Tier 1 do gry został dostarczony wcześniejszy dostęp do bety Battlefield 3. DICE zapowiedziało 3 lutego 2011, że Battlefield 1943 i Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Onslaught zostały odwołane na PC, aby skoncentrować wszystkie siły robocze na Battlefield 3. DICE potwierdziło również, że wersje tej gry nie różnią się zbyt wiele, ale dla wersji na PC będzie więcej uwagi w tym sensie, że nie ograniczają się do możliwości technicznej tak jak przy konsolach, wszystkie wersje gry są opracowywane oddzielnie. Frostbite 2 Gra wykorzystuje nowy silnik Frostbite 2, dzięki niemu twórcy mogą zaprojektować bardzo różnorodne środowiska, obiekty oraz umożliwić ogromną skalę zniszczeń otoczenia. Frostbite 2 jest następcą Frostbite 1.5, użytego i napisanego dla serii Bad Company. Pozwala on generować praktycznie nieskończenie wiele źródeł światła. Przy pomocy nowego silnika autorzy mogli wprowadzić nowy system zniszczeń Destruction 3.0. Poprawiono to znacznie w porównaniu z Bad Company 2. Teraz można zniszczyć o wiele więcej. Animacje przeniesiono z gier piłkarskich od EA, więc stoją one na wysokim poziomie. Audio Audio w BF3 to mistrzostwo świata w oddaniu realizmu dźwięku, teraz mozna usłyszeć skradającego się przeciwnika za ścianą obok lub podchodzącego pod górkę. Dźwiękowcy z DICE odwalili kawał dobrej roboty, aby nagrać tak wysokiej klasy dźwięki udali się do bazy wojskowej US. Nagrali tam różne odgłosy pojazdów oraz broni. Audio w BF3 można śmiało ocenić bardzo wysoko. Możesz również zobaczyć jak powstały efekty dzwiękowe dla nowego Battlefielda 3. Kampania w Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 dostaliśmy pełnowymiarową kampanię dla jednego gracza. Grywalne frakcje w kampanii to US Marines, gracz przejmuje rolę sierżanta sztabowego Henry'ego "Black" Blackburna. Akcja kampanii jest osadzona w 2014 roku i toczy się w kilkunastu miastach na świecie, min. w Teheranie (Iran), Paryżu (Francja), Pustyni Kavir (Iran) i w Nowym Jorku (USA). Przeciwnicy w grze to fikcyjna grupa Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczego Ruchu Oporu w skrócie PLR od (ang. People's Liberation and Resistance), z którą w walkę zostanie zaangażowany gracz na samym początku gry. thumb|left|306pxKampania dla pojedynczego gracza była inspirowana przez wiele filmów wojennych takich jak Generation Kill, The Hurt Locker i Black Hawk Down. Ponadto data 2014 roku została wybrana nie bez przypadku, aby nie upolityczniać kampanii z historią. W zwiastunie pokazanym na E3 o nazwie Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer "”, trwającego osiem minut możemy zauważyć, że gracz kontroluje postać kaprala Jonathana "Jono" Millera z 1 batalionu Tank Marine Podczas ataku na bazę PLR na Pustyni-e Kavir w Iranie. W czasie tej misji akcja toczy się 31 października 2014. Według zdjęć z Battleloga, w grze znajduje się 12 lub więcej misji z możliwością wyboru poziomu trudności, na zdjęciu widniał poziom Normalny. Niestety zdjęcia z Battleloga nie możemy Wam pokazać. Gra sieciowa W Battlefield 3 rozgrywka sieciowa zostaje w klasycznym wydaniu. Zostało potwierdzonych kilka map ale tak do końca nie wiadomo czy DICE nie ma dla Nas jakiejś niespodzianki. Battlefield 3 - tryby gry Battlefield 3 będzie wspierać tryb klasyczny "Conquest" Podbój. Oprócz Conquest, tryb Rush (Gorączka) który jest bardzo popularny w Bad Company 2 będzie również dostępny w Battlefield 3. Nowy ma być, Team Deathmatch powracają też znane nam Squad Deatchmatch, Squad Rush, a tylko i wyłącznie na PC zagramy w trybie Conquest w 64 osoby.thumb|294px Frakcje Amerykański Korpus Piechoty Morskiej (US) i Rosyjski Specnaz (RU). W Battlefield 3 zmienił się trochę system nagradzania nas punktami za mordowanie, niszczenie pojazdów, wspieranie drużyny poprzez rozdawanie amunicji, ratowanie członków naszego teamu oraz rozkręcanie pojazdów wroga lub naprawy przyjaznego pojazdu. Punkty za zabicie/zniszczenie: * Zabicie wroga: +100 punktów, * Trafienie w głowę: +10 punktów, * Eliminacja wrogiej drużyny: +10 punktów, * Wybawiciel: +20 punktów, * Mściciel: +10 punktów, * Zniszczenie pojazdu: +50punktów, * Unieruchomienie pojazdu: 100 punktów Punkty za asysty: * Asysta przy zaznaczeniu wroga: +10 punktów, * Asysta przy zabiciu z przygwożdżeniem: +50 pkt., * Odrodzenie drużynowe: +10 punktów, * Asysta przy zabiciu wroga: od 1 do 100 punktów. Stacje M-COM zniszczenie/rozbrojenie * Rozbrojenie: 200 punktów, * Zniszczenie: 500 punktów, * Premia za atak: +20 punktów, *Premia za obronę: +20 punktów, *Uzbrojenie: 100 punktów. Wsparcie drużyny: * Defibrylacja: 100 punktów, * Defibrylacja drużynowa : 110 punktów, * Naprawa pojazdu: +10 punktów, * Naprawa drużynowa: +20 punktów * Leczenie: +20 punktów, * Zaopatrzenie amunicji: +10 punktów. Statystyki/Rangi/Nagrody * Statystyki będziemy mogli przeglądać i porównywać z innymi na Battlelogu. Jedynymi nagrodami w czasie gry są baretki i bardziej prestiżowe medale. * Rangi zdobywa się teraz o wiele szybciej, a każdy niesie coś nowego. Odblokować możemy nowe skórki na mundur (np. kamuflaż leśny, miejski itp.), nową broń (PDW, krótką lub strzelby) i specjalizacje. Po osiągnięciu 45 poziomu żołnierza każdy nowy poziom (aż do 145) będzie gwiazdką za służbę jako pułkownik np. 145 poziom - 100. gwiazdka za słubę jako pułkownik. Kooperacja Ten tryb będzie wspierał pracę dwóch graczy on-line (bez dzielonego ekranu gry), dostępnych będzie dziesieć misji zespołowych oraz sekcje dla samodzielnej gry, to wszystko ma być oddzielone od kampanii pojedynczego gracza. Gracze by wypełnić wszystkie cele będą musieli ze sobą współpracować. Misje będą obejmować starcia w terenie, napięcia w mieście oraz pojedynki w pojazdach i w powietrzu.Pierwszy gameplay z kooperacji zadebiutował na targach Gamescom 2011 podczas konferencji EA. Przedstawiciel DICE, dyrektor generalny Karl Magnus-Troedsson oraz wiceprezes EA Games Patric Soderlund przedstawiali zagadnienia misji. Pierwszym celem w kooperacji będzie uwolnienie wysokiej rangi oficera PLR Hamida El Zakira, który dla wrogów jest celem do zlikwidowania. Misję zaczynamy w środku nocy na ulicach miasta Arab. Przedostaniemy się do magazynu i zaczniemy oczyszczać teren z wrogów używając spotowania. thumb|340px Następnie musimy odnaleźć pomieszczenie El Zakira i uwolnić go, a w między czasie pozbyć się nacierającej opozycji. Po uwolnieniu zakładnika wracamy do konwoju Humvee i eskortujemy go do zielonej strefy. Kilka kilometrów dalej rozgrywka zafunduje nam niesamowity wybuch z nowej broni termicznej, oprócz tego mamy spotkać inteligentniejsze AI. DICE nie ujawniło więcej informacji na temat kampanii kooperacyjnej, ale zapowiedziało graczom rywalizację punktową i czasową udostępnianą za pośrednictwem nowego centrum społeczności Battlelog. Istnieje także możliwość odblokowania za pomocą kooperacji broni dla trybu multiplayer. David Spinnier, prowadzący projekt kooperacji, zapewnił, że wszystkie misje będą miały losowe elementy, które będą zmieniały się w czasie i poziomie gry, dzięki czemu za każdym uświadczymy innych doświadczeń w kontakcie z grą. Spinnier potwierdził również, że misje będą krótkie, by móc je łatwo powtórzyć. W wywiadzie udzielonym magazynowi PSM3 Patrick Bach, producent Battlelfield’a 3 zdradził, że dla trybu kooperacji zostanie udostępnionych 10 map. Lokalizacje te będą specjalnie zaprojektowane dla dwóch graczy. Klasy Żołnierzy Inżynier/Mechanik (Engineer)thumb Ta klasa nie zmieniła się od czasów Battlefielda 2 - nadal naprawia, a w międzyczasie zabija wrogów, strzela z wyrzutni rakiet i rozkłada na części pierwsze pojazdy wroga. Jest bardzo przydatny gdy idziemy pieszo i nagle napotkamy czołg lub inny pojazd utrudniający nam życie, wtedy jego SMAW lub RPG-7V2 jest na wagę złota. To samo tyczy się naprawy, gdy jesteśmy pod ostrzałem, a nasz pojazd coraz szybciej traci sprawność bojową - wtedy bardzo przydatna jest jego Spawarka.Najlepiej się schować za pojazdewm kiedy się go naprawia Porady: * Najlepiej naprawiać kiedy ktoś prowadzi ogień zaporowy. * Naprawiać stojąc z tyłu, lub z boku czołgu w kierunku przeciwnym do przeciwnika . Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabinek M4A1 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabinek AKS74U dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabinek tj; SCAR-H, A-91, G36C, SG553LB * wyrzutnia przeciwpancerna SMAW / RPG7V2, wyrzutnia przeciwlotnicza, tj. Stinger / IGLA lub wyrzutnia ppanc. FGM-148 Javelin * Spawarka służąca do naprawy pojazdów * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba thumb|leftZwiadowca (Recon) ''' Ta klasa też się za wiele nie zmieniła, ale postawiono na większą aktywność. Zwiadowca jest ogółem mało lubiany przez społeczność graczy Battlefield za swoją indywidualność i niski współczynnik pomocy zespołowi. Znów ma do dyspozycji szereg akcesoriów takich jak detektor ruchu lub mobilny punkt odrodzenia. Teraz gdy można się położyć na ziemi, to klasa zyskała więcej możliwości do chowania się. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabin snajperski MK11 MOD 0 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabin snajperski SWD dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin snajperski tj; SV-98, M40A5, M98B * detektor ruchu, radio służące jako przenośny punkt odrodzenia dla drużyny, mikrosamolot zwiadowczy MAV * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba '''Szturmowiec/Medyk (Assault) będzie teraz powiązany z klasą Medyka.thumb Może teraz komuś podratować zdrowie rzucając apteczkę lub pozwolić na powrót do świata żywych używając defibrylatora. Ma możliwość zamiany defibrylatora na granatnik. Gracz ma prawo zdecydować w którym kierunku chce rozwijać postać medycznym bądź atakującym. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabin szturmowy M16A3 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabin szturmowy AK-74M dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin szturmowy tj; M416, AEK-971, F2000, AN-94, G3A3, KH2002 * defibrylator * apteczka lub granatnik M320 lub podwieszana strzelba M26 Mass * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba thumb|leftWsparcie (Support) Ta klasa funkcjonuje podobnie do tej którą znamy z Battlefied 2. Zapewni zespołowi ogień zaporowy przy czym u przeciwnika ukaże się efekt rozmycia ekranu pogarszający jego celność. Będzie przydatny, gdy będziemy chcieli rozgonić towarzystwo lub odgonić od przekaźnika (M-COM). Taki ogień zaporowy pozwoli na podłożenie ładunku. Posiada także skrzynki z amunicją, ładunki C4 ,miny przeciwpiechotne Claymorei moździerz M224. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * lekki karabin maszynowy M27 IAR z dwójnogiem dla strony amerykańskiej, * lekki karabin maszynowy RPK-74 z dwójnogiem dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin maszynowy tj; M249, M240B, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4 * C4,miny M18 Claymore i Możdzierz M224 * skrzynki z amunicją * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba Broń dostępna dla wszystkich klas Podobnie jak w poprzedniej odsłonie serii, tak i w Battlefield 3 do wyboru będą bronie dostępne dla wszystkich klas, są to między innymi; PDW: * PP-2000 - rosyjski pistolet maszynowy, pełny automat, magazynek na 20 naboi * UMP-45 - niemiecki pistolet maszynowy, pełny automat z możliwością strzelania serią, magazynek na 25 naboi * PDW-R - amerykańska prototypowa broń obrony osobistej, pełny automat z możliwością strzelania serią, magazynek na 20 naboi * P90 - belgijski pistolet maszynowy, pełny automat, magazynek na 50 naboi * MP7 - niemiecki pistolet maszynowy, pełny automat, magazynek na 20 naboi Strzelby; * 870MCS - amerykańska strzelba, tzw. "pompka" * Saiga 12K - rosyjska wojskowa strzelba półautomatyczna * USAS-12 - południowokoreańska strzelba automatyczna * M1014 - włoska strzelba półautomatyczna * DAO-12 - południowoafrykańska strzelba rewolwerowa * Spas-12 - włoska strzelba Pistolety; * M9 - modernizacja włoskiej Beretty 92SF, podstawowy pistolet dla USMC. Dostępna w wersji z latarką lub tłumikiem * MP-443 - nowoczesny rosyjski pistolet, podstawowy dla Specnazu. Dostępny w wersji z tłumikiem lub latarką * M1911 - zmodernizowana wersja najstarszego pistoletu używanego w armii amerykańskiej. Dostępny w wersji z latarką lub tłumikiem, natomiast pracownicy DICE mogą używać wersji z latarką i tłumikiem * Glock 17C - austriacki pistolet powtarzalny, używany przez formacje policji w różnych krajach, fabrycznie zamontowany laser. Dostępna jest wersja z tłumikiem. * Glock 18 - w pełni automatyczna wersja pistoletu Glock 17. Dostępna jest wersja w tłumikiem. * .44 Magnum - (właściwie S&W M29) - amerykański rewolwer na amunicję kalibru .44 Magnum. Dostępna wersja z celownikiem x4. * MP-412 REX - rewolwer wyprodukowany przez rosyjski "Izhmash", przeznaczony na eksport. Odblokowywany w kooperacji. * M93R - włoska modyfikacja Beretty 92SF (w USA - M9), przeznaczony do strzelania serią trzech pocisków. Odblokowywany w kooperacji. Tryby gry Battlefield 3 będzie posiadać klasyczny tryb Conquest (Podbój). Oprócz Podboju, dostępny będzie tryb Rush (Gorączka, tu: Szturm), który jest bardzo popularny w Bad Company 2. Nowym trybem ma być Team Deathmatch (Zespołowy Deathmatch), powracają też znane nam Squad Deatchmatch (tu: Drużynowy Deathmatch), Squad Rush (Szturm Zespołowy), a tylko i wyłącznie na PC zagramy w trybie Podboju w 64 osoby. Dostępnych będzie 9 map, na których przyjdzie nam zagrać w pięciu wymienionych wyżej trybach: * Operation Metro - w polskiej wersji: Operacja Metro * Operation Firestorm - w polskiej wersji: Operacja Ognista Burza * Kharg Island - w polskiej wersji: Wyspa Chark * Damavand Peak - w polskiej wersji: Szczyt Demawendu * Seine Crossing - w polskiej wersji: Przeprawa przez Sekwanę * Caspian Border - w polskiej wersji: Kaspijska Granica * Tehran Highway - w polskiej wersji: Autostrada do Teheranu * Noshahr Canals - w polskiej wersji: Kanały Nouszahr * Grand Bazaar - w polskiej wersji: Wielki Bazar Back to Karkand Egzemplarze gry zamówione przed premierą otrzymają za darmo dodatek DLC, który zawiera odświeżone wersje czterech map z Battlefield 2 przeznaczonych dla gry wieloosobowej: * Strike at Karkand - w polskiej wersji: Szturm na Karkand * Wake Island - w polskiej wersji: Wyspa Wake * Gulf of Oman - w polskiej wersji: Zatoka Omańska * Sharqi Peninsula - w polskiej wersji: Półwysep Sharqi Dodatkowo "Back to Karkand" dodaje 10 rodzajów broni powracających z Battlefielda 2, a są to: * G53 - niemiecki pistolet maszynowy dostępny dla Mechanika * MK3A1 (Jackhammer) - amerykańska prototypowa strzelba dostępna dla wszystkich klas * L85A2 - brytyjski karabin szturmowy dostępny dla Szturmowca * FAMAS - francuski karabin szturmowy dostępny dla Szturmowca * L96A1 - brytyjski karabin snajperski dostępny dla Zwiadowcy * Type 88 Sniper - (tu: QBU-88) chiński karabin snajperski dostępny dla Zwiadowcy * PP-19 - rosyjski PDW dostępny dla wszystkich klas * QBZ-95B - chiński karabinek dostępny dla Inżyniera * QBZ-95 LMG - chiński lekki karabin maszynowy dostępny dla Żołnierza Wsparcia * MG36 - niemiecki lekki karabin maszynowy dostępny dla Żołnierza Wsparcia Broń tą można używać zarówno na mapach z "Powrotu do Karkand" jak i podstawowych mapach z Battlefield 3. Sam dodatek jest możliwy do kupienia osobno w wersji pudełkowej z kodem do wpisania w Origin lub w wersji cyfrowej od 13 grudnia 2011. Linki Zewnetrzne #Oficjalna Strona Gry #Forum EA #Pierwsza Polska strona o Battlefield 3 #Battlelog Kategoria:Specjalizacje Kategoria:Battlefield, Gry Battlefield